


Power Trip

by maximumfudanshi



Series: How Reita learned to stop worrying and love the bomb [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita is sure he's irreparably humiliated himself. But actually, he's accidentally discovered a kink of Ruki's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Trip

Reita was having the most wonderful dream. Everything was soft and warm and all was right with the world. A vague, warm pleasure was washing though his whole body. He knew he was drifting up toward the surface of wakefulness, but resisted, wanting to stay in that paradise. He moved, rubbing his face against a silky cloud that was quickly resolving back into a pillow under the force of the morning light. He realized he was hard, pressing against a warm…

Person? He suddenly found himself wide awake and struggling to sit up and move away from Ruki. But his sleepy nervous system hadn’t caught up yet, and Ruki rolled over halfway, reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. He rolled back onto his side, pulling Reita’s arm across his body to bring him close again, pressed against his back. Oh, god, he had been awake. There was no way he hadn’t felt it.

“You’re hard,” Ruki stated the obvious in a sleepy murmur.

Was he being mocked? Was this going to haunt him for the rest of his life, to be brought up whenever Ruki wanted to bully him? He should have left Ruki to sleep on the sofa, or better yet sent him home last night.

“Sorry,” he finally managed to whisper.

“Hmmm, no, I’m flattered.” 

Ruki didn’t sound like he was teasing though, voice low and rough from sleep, squirming and pressing deliberately back against him. But Reita felt frozen, burning red, horribly embarrassed. He was still hard despite it all, trying to resist the temptation to move his hips, to rub against Ruki’s ass.

Ruki turned his head, twisting to look at Reita. “Don’t look so shocked,” he laughed, “You know I love cock.” 

Reita supposed he did know, but it had never been his cock in question before. He hadn’t ever really considered the possibility- at least not while he was awake. But he recognized the sweet scent of the dream still lingering and realized it was Ruki’s perfume. It was Ruki’s warmth and softness that had worked their way into what had almost become a wet dream.

Well. He was in deep now. Unless he wanted to lie and say he had been dreaming of someone else, he didn’t see how he could get out of this. When he finally swallowed and raised his head to meet Ruki’s eyes, he found him smirking. 

“You were dreaming about me, weren’t you?” he pouted, as though he had read Reita’s mind. Reita opened his mouth but couldn’t quite form an answer. Ruki continued anyway, “You’re not as mysterious as you think you are. Not to me.”

That sent a strange fluttering sensation through him as Ruki searched his face, still gripping his arm. “Come on, relax.” His voice was gentler now, the teasing, sultry edge gone for a moment as he saw the fear in his friend. And Reita heard all the other things he wasn’t saying, heard them in the patient silence, the softening hold on his arm; ‘I know all of your secrets, and I’ve always kept them safe haven’t I? But I’ll understand if you want to go’.

Reita found himself feeling a different sort of guilt then. He had always hated to make Ruki worry or to disappoint him. He sighed and dropped his head down against the other’s shoulder, trying to relax. He wasn’t sure what he was being offered, but was quickly coming to the conclusion that he wanted it. He had been dreaming of Ruki for a reason, though that was hard to admit. And he did trust him, more than anyone.

Ruki’s hand was stroking lightly over his forearm. He turned away as Reita relaxed against him, pushing his ass back against Reita’s hardness. “Don’t think I’m just being nice to you, either. I love waking up to a hot, hard cock against my ass. Feels good.” The sultry, horny Ruki was back as soon as the moment of intimate, unspoken honesty had passed, and Reita bit his lip as Ruki moved again and continued, “So hard, just for me.”

Under the blankets, he felt the softness of Ruki’s shaved legs slipping against his own, the soles Ruki’s feet pressed against his shins. He was warm and responsive, and as Reita dared to move his own hips for the first time, he sighed appreciatively. 

“Yeah, just like that.” 

How could he resist, with Ruki egging him on? He rolled his hips more boldly, unbearably hard as his pajama pants rubbed over the head of his dick. He was burning up at the thought of Ruki’s shameless words.

He gave a few more slow thrusts and then Ruki was pulling at his arm again, dragging it under the covers and holding his hand down on his hip. “Right there. I want your hands on my hips while you get off against my ass.”

He’d never heard anything so wonderfully filthy, felt his cock throb and twitch in answer. And when he looked up he could see clearly that Ruki’s cheeks were flushed pink even though he was facing away. He moaned at the sight, gripping Ruki’s hip as he did as he was bid and started to move again, face pressed against the back of Ruki’s neck, breathing shakily.

“Ah, I felt it move. Does that turn you on, dirty talk?”

“If it’s your voice,” he admitted. He might as well be honest now, and the truth was that Ruki had raised dirty talk to a form of art, when normally it just made him laugh.

“Mmm, flatterer.” Satisfied that Reita wasn’t going to take his hand away, Ruki let go of his wrist and reached back to tug him even closer. “Does it feel good? Are you going to cum in your pants just from grinding against me?”

It was true, he was. He could feel himself nearing his orgasm already, as humiliating as that was. But Ruki sounded aroused by the idea, and Reita wanted to hear more of his satisfied voice, smug and seductive, so he answered, “Yes.”

He thrust again and again, fingers sliding on Ruki’s skin, squeezing. He couldn’t resist; he moved his hand up under Ruki’s shirt, over his stomach, back down over the thin fabric of his boxerbriefs, and then down to his thigh. Ruki moaned and squirmed, spurring him on. He knew Ruki’s petite body well by sight, but had never had the opportunity to feel it like this, had never even dared to think about it. His pants were damp with precum as he groped greedily and enjoyed Ruki’s responding moans. 

He felt the way Ruki was moving his hips now too and realized how clearly aroused he was. He must be hard as well, though he hadn’t moved to touch himself, one hand on Reita’s hip, one fisted in the sheets. Reita moved his hand over the softness of his belly one more time before reaching down between his legs.

Ruki was hard, hot in his hand, even though a layer of fabric. He gasped and bucked as Reita squeezed, but reached down and pulled his hand away, saying, “Don’t, not yet. I want to feel you cum first.”

Ruki’s cock had felt shockingly good in his hand, his reaction to the touch obscene. Reita desperately wanted more of that. But he let his hand be guided back to Ruki’s hip and worked eagerly toward his release. He nuzzled his neck and ground against his ass. If Ruki wanted him to blow his load like this, if that’s what got him off, then that’s what he would get. 

“You’re close aren’t you? Come on, cum for me.” Ruki’s voice was breathy, rich and heavy with arousal.

Heat was flooding him from the inside, the muscles of his legs trembling as his cock pulsed. He lost his rhythm as he came with a few more shallow thrusts. He bit his lip and finished silently, but Ruki groaned loudly at the feeling of him finishing, hot cum soaking through their clothes.

Ruki slipped one hand down and began to fondle himself, the other keeping Reita right where he was. Reita leaned up a little to watch his face; eyes closed, hair sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. He slid a hand down to join Ruki’s, pushing at his waist band until his cock popped free. But he only got to bask in the silky feeling of bare skin drenched in precum for a few stokes before Ruki was rolling over, pushing him onto back. 

He threw back the covers and knelt beside Reita, hand flat against his chest. Reita finally got a look at his cock, standing proudly, glistening wetly at the head. It wasn’t large at all and Reita was shocked to find himself thinking that it was just the right size to take in his mouth easily. He’d never done more than kiss another man and then pretend it hadn’t happened, and now here he was thinking his bandmate leaning over him fully aroused was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He felt like he was beginning to understand what Ruki meant about loving cock. Ruki was stoking himself, staring down at him with dilated pupils. He let go of himself for a moment and tugged at the waist of Reita’s pants, had them halfway down his legs before Reita realized what was happening.

Reita was burning up all over again as Ruki gazed hungrily at his softening cock, smeared with his cum. “You came so much,” Ruki moaned, running his hand through the mess. Reita watched in disbelief as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean as he jerked himself off, before leaning down and began to lick him directly.

He moaned as he nuzzled against Reita’s cock, kissing it, swallowing his cum while his hand worked between his legs. Reita had to close his eyes, sure he’d be hard again in no time if this continued for long. But Ruki’s breathing was growing ragged against his hip, and he felt fingernails dig into to his arm for a moment as Ruki moaned loudly and then stilled.

When he opened his eyes Ruki was already wiping his hand off with a tissue. He got up and Reita was afraid he was going to leave the room, leave an awkward silence between them, but then he was back, tossing Reita a clean pair of pajamas. He lay back down, too close, in nothing but his tshirt. It was long, but it just barely covered the roundness of his ass, and Reita averted his eyes to stare at the ceiling instead.

“What was that all about?” he brought himself to ask, once he had kicked his old pants off the foot of the bed.

“Don’t ask me, your dick started it,” Ruki was smiling mischievously, head pillowed in his arm as he lay on his stomach. After a moment, he took pity on Reita’s dumbfounded expression and continued, “When I was in high school, I made my first boyfriend cum in his jeans by grinding against him at a club we had snuck into. That’s been my fetish ever since,” he shrugged. Then he scooted closer, lowering his voice, “I love to make a guy come like that, so desperate for me. It’s kind of a power trip. So feel free to come back for more any time you want. I want to feel your hard cock against me, anytime, anywhere. Okay?”

“Okay,” Reita echoed after a long moment, dazed, wondering if he was really still inside that dream world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruki loves the feeling of a boner against his ass in the morning, it feels like victory.  
> that was going to be the summary, but I thought it gave too much away.  
> Expect this theme to be continued in two or three more sequels.


End file.
